All Bets Are On
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: After CRDL makes a comment about a girl's strength, Blake remarks that she could beat them in a battle of strength. This prompts Sun to take her up on a bet of arm-wrestling. Who will win? Inspired by dashingicecream's doodles on Tumblr. Subtle Monochrome.


**_I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum does._**

**_I was looking for some inspiration to quell my OCD. Had I uploaded the fics that I wanted to, then that would mean that I would have an odd number of stories published on here and since that is not okay, I looked to my favorite source of inspiration: Dashingicecream's tumblr blog. Surfing through the doodles of Dash-senpai's blog, I found one of her random doodles in which Sun is working out and lost an arm-wrestling match to Blake. It seemed to be an easy enough one-shot, so I went for it._**

**_Hope you guys enjoy it!_**

* * *

><p>Saturday. A day for the first year students to relax. A day in which it was completely normal to see teams doing something together other than taking classes and training. And this was exactly what Teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY were doing.<p>

Ruby, Yang and Nora were talking about places in Vale they wished to visit, Jaune and Pyrrha were listening to Fox's latest recap of his team's mission, Yatsuhashi and Ren were watching out for trouble, Weiss and Coco were discussing fashion and the newest trends and Blake and Velvet were trading different grooming techniques for their ears. It was a comfortable atmosphere around them.

After a while, Coco called together her team, mentioning a study session. Team CFVY waved goodbye to the first years and headed off to the dorms. Ren watched them for a moment before turning to his team.

"I'm heading to the library for a bit of quiet." he murmured. "Do any of you want to come?"

"Sounds good." Jaune agreed, looking to Pyrrha and Nora to see them nodding. "We'll catch up with you later." He waved to Team RWBY and that left the four girls alone.

Blake continued reading her book as Ruby and Yang told Weiss more about their home on Patch. None of them saw the collision until it had happened. Russel and Dove slammed into Yang and rebounded while Sky easily side-stepped Ruby and Cardin practically trampled Weiss, sending her against Blake, the brunette catching her easily and looking up from her book.

"Watch it!" Dove spat, brushing himself off.

"Why don't you watch where you're going next time?" Yang snapped.

"Maybe you ladies should be more careful." Cardin snickered, noticing the scrape he had caused on Weiss' knee due to her lack of armor against his shinguards. "After all, everyone knows you can't be as strong as us. You might get hurt worse next time if you don't pay attention."

Blake helped Weiss straighten up as Team RWBY watched the other team stroll off.

"Hmph, I could beat them in a contest of strength any day." Blake scoffed, watching Team CRDL walk off laughing. "That would deflate their egos quickly."

"Whoa, talkin' a bit big for your bow there." a voice called behind her. Blake turned to see Team SSSN coming forward. Blake nodded to them. Sun grinned at her, his tail waving easily. "You might want to hold your horses on talking about strength there, Blake." he continued. "Don't want you to get hurt."

"Are you saying I'm weak?" the cat-Faunus inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"No, no!" Sun chuckled. "Just that you shouldn't overestimate your own strength."

"I'm not." Blake stated calmly. "If I had to guess, I could beat all of you in an arm-wrestling match except Sage. It's not overestimating or overconfidence. It's fact."

"Well, would you like to wager that?" Sun grinned.

"I know I would!" Yang snickered, glancing between the two Faunus.

"Alright then, Yang." Sun grinned. "If Blake wins twenty arm-wrestling contests out of twenty-five, my team and I will be your lapdogs for the next two weeks."

"Make it four. If Blake loses more than five of twenty-five matches, she'll be your personal servant for a month. If you agree, you've got a deal." Yang held out her hand and Sun went to shake it.

"Hold it." The two betters froze and turned to Blake.

"If I win all twenty-five matches, Team SSSN will be our lapdogs for four weeks, but Sun will have to be my servant for six weeks." Sun smirked at that.

_There's no way she can beat me all twenty-five times._ he told himself. "Alright." the monkey-Faunus stated. "Yang, do we have a deal?"

"You're on." the brawler shook Sun's hand and turned to her partner. "Come on, Blake. Ruby wants us at training in fifteen minutes and I don't run as fast as you."

"Then let's go." Blake glanced to Sun. "We'll have the matches one week from today. Meet us and the rest of our team in the courtyard beside the statue. We'll be waiting."

"You got it." As the two women walked off, Sun turned to his team, who were all looking at him expectantly. "What?"

"Dude, you just volunteered us for your bet without even asking our opinion!" Neptune told him calmly, frowning in disapproval.

"It's not fair to us if you lose." Sage told him, deep voice vibrating the air around them.

"Pfft, I won't lose!" Sun beamed up at him. "Blake's a girl! How hard could it be? Plus, have you seen my abs?"

"The gender of the person does not measure one's strength." Scarlet explained calmly. "Nor does the amount of outward muscle. A man could simply be thin and have abs showing, but be terrible in a battle just as a woman could be quite large and still go through the necessary exercises to become stronger than the male with his abs showing."

"I'm not quite sure what you just said…" Sun murmured. "But I'm positive none of it refers to this little bet. And besides, it's only for four weeks on the off chance that I do lose. What's the worst they can do to us?"

His teammates just shook their heads and continued on their way.

_**…**_

Over the next week, Sun did extra workouts on the training grounds in order to prepare for the matches. Doing handstand pushups and extra crunches, making sure to stretch his arms so he didn't get muscle spasms. While he did this, Sun had instructed his teammates to keep an eye on Blake. However, his opponent seemed to have expected him to do that and completely disappeared. Even her teammates didn't know where she went.

Finally, Saturday came and Sun was finishing some last minute stretches. Hopping onto his feet, the monkey-Faunus gave his friends a thumbs-up. The quartet made their way to the courtyard where a crowd had formed to see the spectacle. It was rare that things like this happened at Beacon. Normally, it would be a sparring match using either hand-to-hand combat or weapons, so even a few teachers had come to observe.

Teams JNPR, CFVY and CRDL were standing around the table with Ruby, Yang and Weiss. JNPR was there to offer encouragement, CFVY was there simply because Velvet and Coco wanted to wish Blake good luck and CRDL was there ready to laugh when the brunette lost. Yang and Ruby held similar expressions of excitement while Weiss was looking around for her girlfriend.

Finally, as it struck noon, Blake appeared atop the statue. Like Sun, she had donned regular clothing, sporting a dark gray tank top and a pair of white shorts. She had decided to leave her ears uncovered for the event and neatly jumped down to stand on the other side of the table.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Of course!" Sun scoffed, taking off his shirt.

"You're going down, Kittycat!" Cardin sneered, his team standing beside the other members of Team SSSN. "He's going to flatten you."

Blake leveled an amber stare at him and stated, "Don't be so dramatic."

She and Sun took their seats at the table and loosely clasped hands. "Velvet." Blake called. "Do you mind starting us off?"

"I'd love to!" the rabbit-Faunus moved forward and raised her hand. "Alright, rules of the game. No semblances, no punching, no kicking, no spitting, no blowing in your opponent's eye. Understood?" Once she received a nod, Velvet grinned and lowered her hand, shouting, "Go!"

Instantly, Sun's hand tightened around Blake's and he began pushing against her. Blake watched him calmly and began inching his arm back along the table. All watched in utter shock as Blake's hand came down and flattened Sun's to the table. Teams RWBY and JNPR instantly began cheering, along with most of the other students. CRDL let out boos and insults, but Team SSSN glanced at each other uneasily.

"This is not going to go well." Neptune groaned, putting a hand to his head.

"One must have faith in their companion's abilities." Scarlet told him softly. "Sun is more than likely warming himself in order to assess his opponent's-."

At that moment, the second match ended, with another win for Blake. Sage turned to Scarlet with a raised eyebrow. "You were saying?" he asked calmly.

"As I was saying," Scarlet sighed. "We are going to be doomed for the next four weeks."

Neptune and Sage nodded as Round Three ended in Blake's favor as well. "You're quite the lucky little cat." Cardin snarled, attempting to break Blake's concentration. She simply ignored him, her ears twitching in Weiss' direction as Ruby held up a placard for Round Four.

As the competition wore on, it was clear that Sun was trying his best to get one over on Blake. Even if he could win _one _match, it would be okay. But the cat-Faunus thwarted him each time. There were times it seemed that he was going to win one, like during rounds sixteen and seventeen, but then Blake would apply more force and his hand would touch the tabletop once again.

The crowd was going wild, chanting Blake's name like a mantra as Team CRDL became more and more disgruntled as time wore on. Finally, it was the moment of truth. Round Twenty-Five was here and Sun was determined to win it. The pair took deep breaths as Velvet raised her hand once more. Blake clasped Sun's hand and Velvet let her arm drop.

Sun grit his teeth together, beginning to push against Blake's strength. Her hand slowly started inching toward the table and a hush fell over the crowd. Blake's lips were pulled back in a snarl as she fought against him. Her hand continued inching toward the table and the cat-Faunus was afraid she might not win this one.

Just then, a whisper reached her on the wind, low enough that only Faunus ears could hear it. _Remember our bet…_

Eyes flashing green as new resolve flowed through her, a growl began building in Blake's throat as she fought hard against Sun's hand. Little by little his hand moved toward the table. Now, they were locked in a stalemate, neither wanting to relinquish their hold of power lest that prove to be their downfall, each side having too much to lose.

The growl in Blake's throat grew louder and red began coloring her cheeks as she forced Sun's hand backwards, the monkey-Faunus fighting vainly to stop her. At last, with a resounding roar, Blake slammed Sun's hand into the tabletop, claiming victory. Sun's tail wilted as he realized that he had lost the bet and he turned apologetically to his downcast teammates.

Cardin stared at the table incredulously, unable to believe his eyes. Those same eyes narrowed angrily and he shoved Sun aside. "Should've known you could never count on an animal." he spat, grabbing Blake's hand. "I'll show you how it's done." With that, he pushed against Blake's hand.

Nothing happened.

Cardin pushed harder, but the cat-Faunus remained unmoved. "What the-?" The words barely left his mouth before Blake slammed his hand onto the table effortlessly. Standing, the brunette stretched and smirked, cocking her hips as she crossed her arms in victory.

"Sun was stronger." she shrugged, moving to where her friends could congratulate her. "Sun, I trust you remember our deal?"

"Yeah." Sun sighed, a small smile flittering across his lips. "Six weeks, right?"

"Starting tomorrow morning for all of you." Blake affirmed, moving into Weiss' embrace. "Now, I won another bet and the loser has to pay up."

"You're not actually going to make me do that, are you?" Weiss gasped.

"A deal's a deal, Schnee." the brunette smirked. "You should know that."

Weiss groaned as Blake began leading her to the dormitories, the rest of the crowd dispersing while Team JNPR, Ruby and Yang followed the checkmated pair. Sage led the rest of the team to their own dorms, Neptune comforting Sun on his loss. CRDL grumbled to themselves and stalked off to the training pitch to let off some steam. Professor Ozpin simply sipped his coffee cup and sent Glynda a small smile, turning and making his way back to his office.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And there we go. That was a lot of fun to write, let me tell you. And now, I can publish my Vocaloid fics. Don't forget to drop me a review!<em>**


End file.
